Alice in Wonderland
by feearch
Summary: Yoongi ketakutan, hampir di setiap malam. Yoonmin/Minyoon.
**Alice in Wonderland**

 **Park Jimin x Min Yoongi**

 **.**

 **Warning : Dewasa implisit, alur cepat dan tidak teratur.**

 **.**

 **.**

..

Jimin selalu bertanya, hampir tiap malam Yoongi berteriak di ranjang mereka. Matanya terbuka lebar, seperti kacang ercis, bibirnya meracau. Ketakutan.

Yoongi tak pernah bercerita, tentang hari - harinya di dunia liliput-gigantis. Segalanya bagai rekaman hologram polarit, benda - benda berjalan besar kecil tak terkendali, wajah - wajah mengerut dan meledak di tiap menit, perspektif mutlaknya kini terpecah berhilir mudik melipat gandakan diri. Jimin tak pernah tahu.

Tiap malam bibirnya terkatup, takut bersuara. Suara Jimin berdengung di telinganya, nada - nada bertanya dan kebingungan.

"Ada apa?" liurnya menggenang di sekitar tengkuk.

"Kau menangis," bibirnya bermandi tubuh di bawahnya, mengikis tiap lapisan dermis terluar yang mampu ia renggut.

"Kita ini apa," kalimatnya sentimen, bersulur adagio menembus kelambu di sudut ranjang. Dalam skala terkecil apapun, silabelnya bergetar merasuk gendang telinga.

Min Yoongi terbuai dan merana, melanda bersamaan.

Hampir tiap malam pula Jimin menangis di hadapannya, air matanya terbendung di telapak tangan. Yoongi enggan mengalihkan pandang, sebesar apapun tangis yang menjelma berdistorsi menjadi badai. Detik berikutnya, ia ikut menangis.

Hal ini terjadi pagi siang malam, berganti hari berganti waktu, berkisar di tiap sepuluh detik atau menit bergilir. Jimin berpikir sesuatu tentang Yoongi yang tak lagi mencintainya, Yoongi ingin menjelaskan namun ia tak berani.

Butuh bukti otentik untuk membuat Jimin percaya, tapi ia tak punya hal seperti itu. Ini bukan delusi, dimana tiap malam tubuh Jimin di atasnya terlihat seperti gergasi yang mencoba menelannya. Bulat - bulat, utuh tak terkecuali.

Jimin bersuara di telinganya, menjadi libidinal tak terkendali. "Ini disebut cinta, Hyung," ia ingin membalas, namun tak tahu cara.

Di ranjang, Jimin seringkali tak terkendali. Entah ketika ia marah ataupun bersuka. Tindih menindih, tubuhnya meliuk hingga kepalanya terantuk sudut kasur, Yoongi meringis. Liquid kental berpendar sampai wajahnya, Jimin berbisik ia sangat cantik. Yoongi merona, ia terbang sampai langit ketujuh. Jimin akan menampar bokongnya atau meraba dadanya dan mencium bibirnya, pujian mutlak katanya. Yoongi berbisik suku mengenai cinta di telinga Jimin, lelaki itu akan tersenyum dan memperliar pergerakannya. Ini yang ia dambakan untuk terjadi tiap malam, saling bertukar kalor dan lampu meremang. Setelahnya sesuatu yang berkedut di hadapannya akan membesar, memenuhi ruang pandangnya sebesar sayur kubis. Yoongi berteriak, meraung dan menangis, kukunya memendam di bahu Jimin. Itu milik Jimin.

Park Jimin bertanya ' _kenapa_ ' atau ' _ada apa_ ', lagi dan lagi. Yoongi kembali menutup rapat, enggan bercerita.

..

Selama enam bulan hal seperti itu terjadi, dan semakin hari semakin bervariasi. Seperti bola mata Jimin yang melipat diri menjadi tiga atau empat, kaki - kaki meja makan yang terlihat berukuran tiga inci, langit - langit kamarnya yang menyusut dan kembang kempis, dan beberapa hal lainnya.

Yoongi mendapati Jimin mulai membeli buku saku dan tak pernah absen menulis sesuatu di pagi hari. Ia pernah mencuri kesempatan untuk membacanya sekali, tulisan Jimin tak pernah rapi namun mudah dibaca. Jimin menjadwalkan segala hal, tentang dirinya yang seringkali berteriak ketika bercinta, tentang dirinya yang menangis mendengar pernyataan cinta, tentang dirinya yang enggan terbuka, dan masih banyak hal lainnya. Tanpa sepengetahuan Jimin, Yoongi menulis sesuatu dengan pensil mekanik dan menghapusnya kembali. Tulisan itu akan tercetak menekuk di dua lembar berturut akibat Yoongi menulisnya kencang - kencang, berbunyi ' _segalanya terlihat tidak normal_ '. Itu pernyataan harfiah bukan kiasan, entah Jimin melihatnya entah tidak.

Yoongi menyiapkan segelas air putih di pagi hari, bersisian dengan Jimin yang berkisah di diari miliknya. Jimin akan meminumnya sekali, dan tersisa setengahnya hingga dua hari berikutnya.

Satu kali Jimin mengajaknya ke rumah sakit, Yoongi menolak.

..

Jimin memperkecil interaksi suara, mendalihkan tindakan adalah hal terbaik sebagai sarana komunikasi di antara dirinya dan Yoongi. Jimin akan menciumnya pagi siang malam atau tengah malam. Entah di dapur, kamar mandi, meja makan, atau kamar tidur. Di hari lainnya Jimin akan memenuhi dirinya tiap petang sampai malam hari, tanpa istirahat dan menulikan diri jika saja Yoongi mulai tremor. Tidak ada bisikan cinta di telinganya, hanya kecupan panjang saling berbicara tanpa memerlukan nada.

Tiga bulan berikutnya, Yoongi mendapati Jimin berkemas. Ia bertanya untuk apa semua barang - barang itu, Jimin membalas seadanya.

"Trip vakansi," lalu Jimin akan menciumnya hingga napasnya patah - patah. Jimin memajukan tubuhnya, menggesekan badannya sampai Yoongi lunglai.

Bukan bermaksud untuk bersikap infantil, hanya saja seluruh barang yang memenuhi lemari Jimin berpindah tempat, koper - koper dan tas besar berjumlah tiga buah. Yoongi tak percaya Jimin sepenuhnya.

Yoongi bertanya, "ada apa."

Jimin tak membalasnya. Ia menenggak habis gelas air putih yang disajikan beberapa hari lalu.

Yoongi kembali bertanya, "kenapa?"

Jimin tak membalas, menggerai kelambu ranjang dan menarik Yoongi ikut masuk ke dalamnya.

Yoongi berkata, "segalanya terlihat tidak normal." Bahasanya tertahan kecupan Jimin yang mendominasi dan bertransformasi menjadi ciuman dalam hingga lidah menyentuh ujung kerongkongan.

Jimin menatapnya dan membalas, "aku sudah membacanya."

"Lalu apa!"

"Apanya yang apa?"

"Itu bukan trip vakansi," jemari Jimin bermain di dadanya, berputar dan menari tanpa peduli.

"Lalu apa?"

Tangan kirinya menekan milik Yoongi. Desahannya menduduki peringkat pertama dari segala bentuk erotis yang melintas di hidup Park Jimin. Ia kembali berbisik, satu kata berbunyi 'cinta'.

"Segalanya terlihat tidak normal. Milikmu -punyamu, bukan! Sesuatu itu- membesar," napasnya tersenggal, tangannya menarik kelambu ranjang. "Sebesar kubis, atau lebih besar."

Jimin tertawa, tubuhnya atletis bergerak kasar dan tak terkendali. Sudut mata Yoongi jatuh di koper - koper kulit imitasi di pojok ruangan.

"Matamu ada tiga! Empat! Lima! Bukan- _hanya dua..._ "

"Hyung," lubangnya penuh, Jimin terlalu besar dan bergelora. Ia ingin memuntahkan apa saja, tapi segalanya menjelma kata.

"Kau harus percaya- itu, sesuatu seperti ruangan ini sangat sempit. Tetapi tidak, kita hanya berdua! Kau terlihat sangat banyak."

"Aku satu, hanya satu."

"Bukan seperti itu, maksudku, kau tidak akan mengerti."

Jimin mengangguk, ujungnya tumpul dan keras menubruk titik di bawahnya. Yoongi menggelinjang dan tetap bersuara.

"Lalu itu apa?" Yoongi berbalik menatap pojok ruangan, Jimin tidak mengikuti arah pandangnya. Tetap meliar di atasnya.

"Trip vakansi,"

"Berhenti berbohong!"

"Aku tidak tahan," kalimatnya berkesan implisit dan mengganda dua makna. Cairannya menyembur tak tertahan, ia berteriak dan berbisik.

"Alice? Kita ini apa?"

Yoongi tersenggal menyusul bergantian, ia tertidur dan Jimin beranjak dari ranjang.

..

Yoongi menanti di beranda rumah selama dua hari, masuk ke dalam hanya untuk menyeduh teh hitam atau kopi robusta.

Lemari Jimin kosong tak berisi, tas besar dan koper miliknya pergi bersamaan setelah malam terakhir.

Lebah - lebah berdengung di dekat telinganya dan bersuara seperti siklon. Salah satunya berkisah sesuatu, tentang dunia berisi makhluk - makhluk gigantis dan liliput saling bersanding di mata lelaki awam. Lebah - lebah tertawa, sayap - sayap mereka sebesar daun maple bertungkai satu.

Dua hari lalu pula ia mendapati buku saku Jimin tertinggal, disengaja. Di lembar Yoongi menulis sesuatu dengan pensil mekanik dan menghapusnya, Jimin ikut menulis sesuatu.

'Mikropsia. Alice in Wonderland.'

Yoongi sadar sesuatu, ia beranjak dan mencari alamat rumah sakit terdekat. Dua hari di beranda sudah cukup, setelahnya ia ingin tidur.

Tidak ada trip vakansi, Jimin hanya pergi meninggalkannya.

..

Sindrom **Alice in Wonderland** atau **Mikropsia** adalah keadaan disorientasi sarah yang memengaruhi persepsi penglihatan pada manusia.

..

 **Tunggu, ini apa bener bener gangerti mau nulis apa tapi kepaksa karena tertarik sama sindrom ini. Untuk penjelasan lebih lanjutnya silahkan cari di internet dan untuk yang sudah tau sindrom ini mungkin sudah menebak Yoongi dari awal. Cerita ini sudah kepikiran selama masa uts beberapa minggu lalu tapi baru bisa dibikin sore ini haha. Saya minta maaf karena penggunaan 'ia' atau view yang kurang pas dan justru bikin bingung dan kurang nyaman dibaca. Dan maaf karena alurnya terlalu cepet, saya ga bisa memprediksi hal kayak gini, semuanya kelintas di otak begitu aja jadi gabisa ngontrol cepet lamanya alur.**

 **Dan ngomong - ngomong, tolong jangan panggil saya kakak hehe. Bukan tersinggung, tapi saya kurang nyaman. Bisa aja kita seumuran kan atau mungkin saya lebih muda atau tua?**

 **Maaf kalau saya terlalu banyak bicara, jadi terima kasih yang sudah mau baca! Dan untuk fic sebelum ini, semoga kalian masih mau nunggu.**


End file.
